Anytime
by Watashiwanokokoro
Summary: Push, the title is stupid...Anyways! this is the sequel to Angle. Summery: Kanda Yu died, Allen threw away all his emotions and lock his heart up, letting no one in. What if Kanda came back? Will Allen still love him? Will Kanda be able to unfreeze Allen's heart? huh...not likely but 50-50 chance... Hmmm does it have to do with Neah? NEW CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

heya! this the sequel to _Angel?_, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_ Anytime _**

There is no more emotions in his eyes, not ever again, right after he confessed his love, his love died. Kanda died. Yu died. Allen's world came crushing down. Silent tears rolled down his red cheeks "Allen..." He heard Lenalee call, but ignored.

"Allen-kun...please, don't..." then she break down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Y-Yu" Allen murmured. "Allen, Kanda is dead! Take the truth and live on!" Lavi yelled, "you can't stay like this forever! You have to fight! Live for Kanda!"

"...ed me..."

"huh?"

"He love me..."

"I know, I can tell"

"I loved him, so much"

"I know"

"Yu...BaKanda...aishiteru, tada, Kimi o Aishiteru"

"I know"

Allen turned and walked towards his room, and stayed there for the next and following week, Lavi and Lenalee is worried to death.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee knock the never open door. "Allen-chan!" Lavi yelled, "want to come to the cafe with us? You haven't for 2 whole weeks!" To their surprise to door opened, but what greeted them is Hell. "What do you want?!" Allen croaked, "A-Allen-kun, want to eat with us?" Allen lifted an eyebrow, "Huh? Me? Che, hell no, now the hell away!" He shooed, Lenalee gasped in horror, Allen never cuss, where did the gentlemen go?

Lavi seemed surprised too, "Al man, YOU look like hell, c'mon! let's go!" "I said f*** no! which part of it did you not understand?! now piss off!" With that, he shut the door in Lavi's face. "what happened to him?!" Lenalee asked.

"That is Red" They both jumped at the voice of Link, then haven't seen him since the death of Kanda. "what do you mean?" Lavi asked. "Red is Allen, Red is the name of him before Mana had found him. His character and traits were horrible, cussing, fighting, killing. The Allen now is fake, like a mask. Red is his real character, guess he is tired of hold it up." Lavi and Lenalee is speech less, "that is the real Allen-kun?" "yeah" Link answered, "Speaking of which" Lavi piped in "where are you these 2 weeks?" "none of your business" came the harsh answer.

"aw man~! come on!" "..." Lavi sighed and left with Lenalee.

"Walker"

"F*** you"

"..."

"I'm sorry"

"And I don't F***ing give a single shit"

"I know you do"

"F*** off"

"no"

"Nanda yo omae-wa?"

"I'm Howard Li-"

"F*** YOU"

"fine" Link sighed as he left.

_** (/ﾟДﾟ)/ next day...**_

Lavi and Lenalee along with the rest of the order gasped at Allen, 1 because he finally come out of that darn room and 2...his once short white is now long, to his waist and 3...not such a surprise to Lavi and Lenalee anymore but...he acts like Kanda, only worse.

"A-Allen..." Lavi stammered. "What happened to your hair?" Lenalee finished. "I used Komui's potion" He answered. "Why?" Lavi asked, "None of your goddamn business " Allen replied as he walked to the order line, which had a very shocked Jerry standing there, "Medium sized Udon" Allen ordered, "S-sure, but, Allen-chan, is this_ enough?_" "Yes"

After Jerry finished, he handed the Udon to the waiting Allen, only to revive a grunt. Allen took his Udon and went to a empty table, he stare at the steaming noodles and picked up the chopsticks, he only ate half of the Udon, then rise up to give it back to Jerry. "I'm finished" He said as he left the Caff, leaving every single person shocked to the core.

As Allen walked downed the hall, he was greeted by a rather cheerful Komui, "A-l-l-e-n-k-u-n~" He danced the Allen, "you have a mission~!" "Tch" Komui's mood took a 180 swing "Allen-kun?what's the matter?" "Che, you were all so freaking annoying! Now give me the details!" That is when Komui noticed Allen's hair, he sighed. "Fine" Komui understands the pain, and so he will leave the painful boy alone, "Come with me to my office" Allen nodded.

* * *

"What the hell?" Allen cussed "A kid reported seeing a huge flower dancing, and you think it's innocence?!"

"You never know~"

"No"

"Huh~?"

"I am not going to do this idiotic mission"

"ah~...but you have to~"

"NO"

"I order you, as a exorcist"

"Che"

Allen turned and left, "Oh! and there will not be any finder to accompany you, we are short on finders, but I will sent one when we have some...Allen-kun~?"Allen have already left, Komui sighed.

* * *

At an unknown dark place, sapphire eyes snapped open...

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! cliff hanger!

Oh yeah! I was think in my dirty mind, should I make the 'flower' with tentacles(?) rape Allen? MOWHAHAHAAHAHH! \\(-Д-)/

PLZ R&amp;R!


	2. What the hell?

Heya! I decided to only make the "tentacles"...insult Allen...NONE OF YOU ANSWERED ME! I'M SO SADDDDDDDDDDD!

okay, don't mind that...

Let's start!

WARINING: There a rape scene here, if you dun like, then dun look, go head a skip to the next chap.

* * *

'What the hell is this place?!' He thought. 'Grrrrrrrrrr' He raised his hands to scratch his head, but his hand bumped on something hard. "The hell?" He patted the hard board, "What IS this crap?!" The surface seemed like wood, dark wood, the kind where Dark Order uses for...Funeral. He gasped, is he _dead?_ No, that's just NOT possible, he bit he's lip, _ouch_, it seems like he is very much alive...But how?

* * *

"I'm here" Allen whispered, "The target seems to be...asleep. I'll be quick a hopefully be back tomorrow" Allen quietly walked up the hill, wandering why the hell he is in the mess, a huge sunflower with tentacles? Really?

"Che" Allen tripped over a vine, "shit" he cursed, "I had woken it!" The huge vines grabbed Allen, throwing him off his balance, "Carp!" another vine carried him the the flower, suddenly, all the movements stopped, then the flower, blushed.

"REALLY?!" Allen yelled, "a flower fell in love with me, how interesting" Then the sunflower grabbed Allen around the waist, other ...tentacles like vines tugged at his clothes. 'It want to have sex with?!' Allen puked at the thought, 'great'

But before he got the chance to active his Crown Clown, his arm was grabbed by another vine, he can't active it, because innocence can't be used against innocence. "JUST GREAT!" He shouted "Fuck this world!"

The vines, now madly 'in love' started to grab Allen's butt, "Gah!" Allen screeched "NO!" Allen tried but failed to get away.

'Great, just great'

The flower slowly peeled away Allen's clothing, one by one, torturing Allen to no end. Finally, a slimy vine came out of nowhere traced Allen's back, from his neck to his spine, then his butt. "NO! PLEASE!" Allen cried, but that only excited to Sunflower more. The large and slimy vine slipped inside of Allen, squirming, inch by inch, the vine is getting deeper inside him. "AH!" Allen chocked on his saliva, which is dripping down his chin.

Another smaller vine slipped inside, too, which isn't helping because Allen's whole body is covered with tentacles. From head to toe, no one single place is spared, oh wait, expect his mouth. Annnnnd, now it's occupied too, a vine, which is very much slimy also, squeezed into Allen opened mouth. "MURRF!"

Allen want to laugh at the irony, heh, his lover died and now, here he is, getting raped by a freaking Sunflower, nice~..., no,...fan-fucking-tastic.

The vines in his ares started to thrust in and out, but he didn't feel any pleasure, only pain. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he felt liquid rolled down his thigh, his needn't to know that he's bleeding, it hurts, IT HURTS!

Allen screamed and everything went back.

* * *

He banned on the hard wood, shouting "HEY! ANYONE THERE!?" But, he got no answer. And so he reached down to grab his beloved sword, only to find that it's not there, "Shit" He cursed, "How do I get out, wait-" He smirked as he found a crack among one of the edges, "Ha!" With all his might, he kicked on it, the crack widened, "I'm a genius" He murmured, and kept kicking, until he-

* * *

_whack...**WHACK!** _"Did you hear something?" Lever asked. "Nope~" Komui sang, "I'm not asking you, Lenalee, did you?" He asked again, "Yeah, a whack" Lenalee answered.

"What is it?" Johnny asked, "Earth quick?" "Not likely" Lever said, "It came from the cemetery"

Lenalee paled, "Oh no! Let's check it out!"

"NOOOO! LENALEE-CHAN!" Komui screamed.

The phone ranged

* * *

His vision faded in and out, "...ker...! kay?...so...one!..." another voice came in, "I...ink...ake...ook!"

Allen opened his eyes "Walker-san! You're awake! Are you okay?!" It's Toma, one of the finders, along with another one Allen have never seen before, well, what did he care? He lost everything dear to him, what is he gonna lose now? Not that he cares about that, neither.

"..." Came the reply from Allen "..."

"Hello? Yes, we got him...Um" Toma went to another room, "No...not good, naked, un-huh, yes, ...raped." Allen could only pick up parts of the conversation. "WHAT?!...really?! Thank god! ...yes...will be pleased"


	3. Are youReal?

**Akkira Nala- **Thanks! Hee hee! I'm a sadist, you know?

**Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker**-I will!

**Kanda2314- **I DID IT!

**Thanks for all of the supports!**

* * *

**Are you real?!**

"Yo"

...

"Hey!"

...

"I'm going-"

"KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Hug'

"GET OFF ME!"

* * *

"ALLEN! welcome home! we have a HUUUUGE surprise for ya!" Komui danced. "..." Was the reply.

Allen was wrapped in a blanket that's too big for him, looking to skinny and pale, Allen collapsed on the ground.

"Allen!" Komui's mood took a 180 swing, "Are you okay?" "..." Allen got up again and walked to his room.

"What in the earth happened?!" Komui asked, "He...was raped..." Komui's eyes widened, "WHAT?! BY WHOM?!" "...A Sunflower...""You're NOT serious, are you?"

"I am perfectly serious" Toma said, the other Finder nodded, "We found him, naked, on the hill...um...We also found the innonce near his...errrrr prostate...(I know it is ridiculous, plz ...just go with it)" Toma fell silent.

"I get it" Komui answered, "Thank you, I will talk to Allen, you are dismissed" The Finders left.

Komui slammed the papers on to Reever's work desk, "Why didn't you tell me that Allen was raped?" Reever blinked, "You mean, it's real? No joke?" Komuismacked him on the head "DUH!"

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

'Knock'

"Allen?"

(silence)

"Allen!"

(No reply)

"I'm gonna kick this door down!"

...

Just as Lenalee is about to activate her Dark Boots, the door opened, revealing a very sick looking Allen. Now he **really **look like a moyashi.

"..."

"..."

"Allen?"

"Allen, I-I have some good news for you!"

"..."

Lenalee suddenly got nervous, this is not the 'Allen' she had known but then again, the old Allen is long gone.

"Kanda Yu is alive"

(Insert a long period of awkward silence here)

"Why are you lying?"

Lenalee gasped "NO! I didn't lie! I would never lie to you! Kanda really **is** alive!"

"Bullshit"

"You do not thrust me? Allen?"

"No, and you are getting really annoying, piss off."

Lenalee held back her tears and whispered, "I'm so disappointed in you." And left, Allen snorted and slammed the door shut.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Kanda-san!" A random finder yelled, "You cannot go out yet!" "Che, shut up." Kanda gave him his famous fuck-off-or-else-I-will-kill-you glare. The finder shivered, "B-b-but!" ButKanda is already gone...The finder sighed, how is he ever going to explain this to the head nurse?

Kanda 'almost' jumped and laughed like a manic, he can't **wait** to see his cute little Moyashi, yes, **his.**

"Y-yu-chan?!"

Ugh, he know this annoying voice _everywhere._

" I-is that really you?!"

"Grrrrrrr..."

"YU-CHAN~!"

"Tch. Baka usagi, don't call me by my first name!" Only Allen can...

"Yu...How come? Oh well, what evah! Me no care~ Ain't nobody got time fo dat when Yu-chan is BAAACCCKKKK!" Lavi bear hugged Kanda...

_You need to smile more! Don't always put on that sour face of yours!_ Be_ happy! _Allen's words echoed in Kanda's mind, annnnd so, he smiled a little and awkwardly hugged Lavi back.

Currently and a state of shock, Lavi stumbled, "Y-yu?"

"Che, dun call me that..."

Kanda let go and left, leaving a gasping Lavi behind. Lavi closed his mouth and smiled, he, Kanda Yu had changed, the Stone Cold Kanda, ...Had changed. Allen Walker have melted Kanda's wall of ice that he surround himself with.

"Thank you...Allen."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

'That was...weird' Kanda thought as he headed to the direction of Moyashi's room. He just can't _wait _to see his angel once again!

knock_ knock~_

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda called, he didn't even try to hide his excitement. "Open up!"

(Silence)

"Moyashi?" Kanda called with a hint of concern, "Open the door. It's me Kanda"

(Silence)

"Moyashi! Open the damn door r else I will break it down!" Kanda threatened. After a while, the door slowly gasped at the sight. His Moyashi is too thin to move, his hair is greasy and dirty, it doesn't even look white anymore. He looked paler than ever, Kanda is surprised that Allen can even move to open the god damn door.

" What the hell?! What in the name of butt happened to you?! Who did this? I'm gonna skin him alive." Kanda added the last part calmly.

And Allen stayed silent.

"Moyashi, tell me what is going on."

"K-kanda..." Allen whispered, his voice hollow and scratchy.

"Yeah?"

"Kanda...Y-yu"

"What?"

"How come you are still alive? Oh. I get it. Komui must have made you to cheer me up. You are fake. Go away!" Allen shouted.

"Chill! I am the real one!" Kanda lifted Allen's hand and put it to his cheek, "See?" Allen jerked back, "H-how come?" Allen asked in confusion.

"Komui's working on that." Kanda answered. He hugged Allen, "I have missed you so much" Kanda breathed, ignoring the awful stench coming from Allen. Allen lifted his arms up to hug Kanda, but stopped in midway. His eyes widened with tears and hatred. "GET OFF ME!" Allen screamed, "LEAVE ME ...alone..." He sobbed.

Kanda, surprised by Allen out burst, carefully let go of Allen, "Moyashi?"

"SHUT UP GO AWAY! Don't...hurt me anymore!" Allen turned and shut the door in Kanda's face.

* * *

Shit, I meant to write a sequel, but...Oh well, hope you enjoy~!


End file.
